


Snow Removal

by allicekitty13



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Happy Late holidays Lilia <3, Jasper is secretly sweet, Sassy Jalice, Secret Santa 2020, Will is a Mess, idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: Alice wakes up in a bad mood thanks entirely to a blizzard.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jalice Secret Santa 2020





	Snow Removal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalmonCenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCenter/gifts).



> Happy Late holidays SalmonCenter, please enjoy this snow-themed coffee shop AU.

People had been discussing the coming storm for days, canceling plans, calling out of work, stocking up on the off chance they may be snowed in. Having all this information on hand before she went to bed, however, did nothing to prevent the rage and frustration Alice felt upon waking up that afternoon.

Despite having turned up the heat in preparation, the room was far too cold. Unwilling to deal with the snowy situation just yet, Alice promptly snoozed her alarm and curled the thick quilt tighter around her body in a desperate attempt to hold in the warmth for just a few minutes longer. She lay in bed with her eyes lightly closed, going over every extra issue that would need to be dealt with today before her shift at the coffee shop. She would have to fight her dog, Bowser, to come inside once she let him out. The energetic springer loved the snow and would gladly spend hours running around, throwing himself into drifts. Alice would have to lure him in with the good treats today to pull his attention away from the excitement of the snow. 

She would also need to let her car warm up and brush all the snow piled up on the surface of the Lumina. A time-consuming task that required stomping through the unshoveled snow to reach every inch of the vehicle. Even with her warmest winter boots on, Alice just knew her toes would be frozen by the time the task was over. She also still needed to stop at the local dollar store; snacks and caffeine would be desperately needed to tolerate her shift. Working at a coffee shop, the most common source of caffeine, coffee itself, was, of course, in abundance. Alice, however, liked a more fruity sort of pick me up gravitating more to energy drinks than the dark bitter beverage she spent most of her days serving to customers. 

Alice wanted to remain in bed just a little while longer and avoid the unpleasant tasks. Bowser, though, was tapping at the door asking for bathroom access while time was up on the snoozed alarm, which now blared its annoying tone through the room. With no other choice, at least if she wished to remain employed, the agitated woman untangled herself from her quilt and set off about her day. 

\---

Having completed her morning routine despite the extra hurdles, Alice was now standing in line at the dollar store. She was dreading arriving at her place of business just a few blocks down the street. Once out of bed and outside with Bowser, the woman had been able to see for herself exactly how bad the storm was. Usually, she would have left her dog to his own devices while she went about her morning. The snow, though, was coming down hard and fast, the wind blowing so hard the petite woman struggled to retain her balance under the force of the gusts. 

Having to stay outside with her beloved dog had added to the time spent preparing for work that morning. She continuously glanced at her watch as the minutes ticked by. She'd left the house later than usual, she was already grumpy in regards to the weather, and now the woman two spots ahead of her in the line was taking her sweet time checking out. Alice knew it wasn't the woman's fault that there were only five minutes left until she needed to be at work; still, she left the shop slightly more enraged than she'd entered. 

Jasper, the only one ever scheduled to open with her, much to her chagrin, would have a field day. Jasper was the source of the vast majority of her stress that day. Alice hated snow, loathed being cold and wet. It should surprise absolutely no one to hear that she hated shoveling. She just knew that when she arrived at the coffee shop that the back parking spot, the front sidewalk, all of it would be covered in untouched layers of fluffy white snow. 

Jasper's twin sister Rosalie, who owned the shop, asked him to come up with his snowblower every winter and take care of it. Every winter, Jasper would conveniently forget, and Alice would end up going outside with a shovel to take care of it. 

So when Alice pulled into the small parking lot located behind the shop, she was in disbelief. She sat in the car for a moment, allowing herself to take in her surroundings as Taylor Swift played out through her vehicle speakers. The lot was completely devoid of any snow piles. When she finally stepped out of the car, grabbing the yellow plastic grocery sack containing her two Monsters and bag of chips, there were no snowdrifts to step in. 

Key in hand, Alice made her way to the shop's back entrance, unlocked the door, and stepped into the blessedly warm building. Setting her purse and her purchases from the dollar store onto a counter, she tentatively headed to the front of the store to peek out the large glass windows overlooking the main street. Her jaw dropped open upon seeing that the sidewalks had also blessedly been cleared. 

When the back entrance opened again, Alice rushed to the kitchen where Jasper had just walked in. "Oh. My. God. I'm so happy I could kiss you!" She exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile as she stopped in front of the man. 

Jasper played it cool, leaning back against the now shut door as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not that I don't love to hear it, Ali, but you've been refusing to go out with me for two years. Why the change of heart?"

"God, you're insufferable. It's an expression jackass."

"Still," The man stepped away from the doorway to place his backpack on the table next to Alice's belongings continuing their daily banter as he moved. "You're in an unusually good mood."

"You actually moved the snow for one." Her statement came with an eye-roll as if that were the most obvious thing in the world."

"Oh." He stopped his motions of preparing the shop for opening, an expression of consideration forming on his face as his eyes darkened as though he were thinking about something very carefully. "Yeah, that wasn't me. I lent the snowblower to Peter."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Silence hung heavy between the pair as Alice took in the information that Peter, owner of the bar next door, had been the one to remove the snow. That Jasper had not had a change of heart. She would have to thank Peter, considering he wasn't obligated to take care of any business other than his own. It was an exceptionally kind thing for the man to have done. 

"I'll take that kiss anyway if the offer is still on the table." Jasper, who had apparently moved past his moment of contemplation, called out, interrupting Alice's thoughts.

"Get fucked, Jasper."

"Oh Alice," The man smirked, making his way to the front of the building to unlock the doors. "Can't you see I'm trying?"

\---

Two weeks late, another snowstorm hit. Once again, Alice repeated her morning trials of getting ready despite the snow, albeit a little faster than she had during the previous storm. 

There was one significant difference this time around. When the woman arrived at the coffee shop to begin her shift, the majority of the snow was still in place. Only one singular parking spot had been cleared out, and in the distance of the lot, Alice could see none other than Jasper Whitlock bundled up with his snowblower. 

She rushed inside, partly to get out of the harsh winds but mostly to check the sidewalks. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that once again, they had been cleared. The side of her mouth raised in a soft half-smile at the knowledge that Jasper was trying.

Maybe, just maybe, one of these days, she would agree to that date.


End file.
